


Underneath (it's the prettiest place for you to be)

by acadick



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Cliche, Crack Treated Seriously, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acadick/pseuds/acadick
Summary: You had only been working in this place for a small time, but you already knew that you were playing with fire.





	Underneath (it's the prettiest place for you to be)

**Author's Note:**

> I got really high and woke up to this written in my phone notes. Do I regret it? a lot, yeah.

You had only been working in this place for a small time, but you already knew that you were playing with fire.

Your job was a simple one, but you knew what was going on there; it wasn't difficult figuring out by the guns hidden underneath the counter, and the various people who came here wearing their thirty-thousand dollar suits.

The front door opened, and you looked up from your tablet, momentarily leaving whatever message you were looking, to see a man crossing the door.

 _Shit_.

You had seen many people since working here. Women, men, but they all boiled down to the same air of authority and hostility.

The man who crossed the door had a soft round looking face, and he walked carelessly, the white scarf hanging down his neck moving as he did. The mustache on him is what surprised you the most, making him look more menacing.

He moved towards the reception, hand scratching the back of his long disheveled brown hair that somehow managed to look styled.

You stood immobile, but he didn't look at you, lost in something he was looking on his phone.

“Welcome to Hotel Artemis. How can I help you?” You tried not to stare too much, but the unbuttoned shirt grabbed your attention back to him.

The man _finally_  looked at you, green meeting your gaze. His eyes widened in surprise.

 _“_ Oh _, hello.”_ The man said with a grin, arm sliding in the counter as he leaned in slightly. “Haven't seen you here before.”

His voice was higher than you expected, but it was still hoarse, and you tried not to shiver as he only said a simple sentence to you.

“Y-yes, I am the new receptionist.” You stuttered, looking down at your monitor trying to avoid his gaze. You could smell his expensive cheap cologne, and you noticed how close he was leaning to you.

“A nice way to receive someone, if you ask me.”

“Thank you.” You said as you felt your cheeks redden. You coughed. “Do you have a reservation or-”

“Acapulco.” He said. You saw how he licked his lips before he grinned, tongue almost touching his mustache in the process. “Under that name.  _Nice_ to meet you, doll.”

You saw a finger running on the wooden counter from the corner on your eye. You continued typing in the keyboard, searching for the reservation, trying not to stare at the veiny hand.

“Room D-67.” You said quickly ignoring his comment, handing him the printed key card to him. “Have a nice stay.”

Both of you stayed there, not saying anything. Your hand trembled slightly still holding the card to him.

He looked at you, green eyes mischievous as his fingertips went to your wrist, then slid down your hand, before going down your palm and finally grabbing the keycard in there. You tried not to make any noise.

“I will.” Acapulco said before turning away and going off to the elevator.

You held your wrist, the ghost touch still there as you shivered.

…..

_Haven't seen you here before._

_Nice to meet you, doll._

“Hey.” Someone called you, making you snap out of your thoughts. “We have a problem. Client won't answer the phone."

The bellboy held what appeared to be food, the tray rested on the reception.

“Why can't you deliver it?” You didn't want to sound too frustrated, but after you had seen him, you needed to desperately get home. “My shift ends in ten.”

“I'm not allowed to carry keycards. Hitman insurance policy." The bellboy said somewhat sad. “You can deliver it and then you can go home.”

You sighed.

“Okay, I'll be there.” You grabbed the master key, and then the tray with whatever the client had ordered.

You walked down the halls watching the numbers in the doors to make sure you don't pass the number the bellboy had scribbled down for you.

The tray in one hand, your purse in the other. Your shift ends in less than ten minutes, and you didn't want to go back to the desk again. Your dress pants were uncomfortable enough after…. _the encounter_. So the last thing you wanted was talking to your coworkers now.

You knocked on the door.

What's wrong with you? He probably just did to tease you. He was an attractive man, yes but-  _who you were kidding_ , he was more than attractive.

"Room service." You called. Not that loud, hotel policy has soundproof rooms so you imagined it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

You stayed there in the hall, looking at your phone and seeing that it's had been five minutes. You grew desperate, and you retrieved the master key. You swiped it, the red light converts in green, and you entered the room.

You trembled slightly as the air conditioning hit you, whoever must have turned it on must be an asshole.

You stood in the hall leading to the living room, and you noticed some clothes scattered down your feet. The soft yellow glow of the lights as the room was in darkness, and you had to repress the urge to turn the main lights on even though you could see perfectly.

There's a slick sound that echoes the room in there, and you stand silent, the wall of the hall keeping from seeing further. You weren't sure if you should go deeper but you don't see any table around to leave the tray.

You started walking down the hall and into the room, the carpet down your shoes making you soundless.

You almost dropped the tray from what you saw.

 _Acapulco_ was laying in the velvet couch. Not wearing anything except for a silk robe and his underwear. Thighs spread, head thrown back. He had a hand inside the black briefs, moving up and down in rhythmic movements, face comforted in pleasure. Eyes closed, mouth opened. He was whining, whimpering, not bothering in keeping quiet; but you could see his hand was not enough to make moans from spilling out his mouth without control.

His other hand was pressing his neck, fingers on his throat as he continued his strokes. His hips thrusting up, trying to meet the pace he has set with his hand, and the one in this neck closes more. The new sound of choking invades the room.

_“Oh my God.”_

He froze.

You realized you had spoken out loud.

You saw him opening his eyes, green finally watching. He licked his lips before speaking.

“I see,” He said. “Room service has arrived.”

You made a choked up sound, the tray in your hands rattled as you trembled.  _Shit, shit, shit._

 _“I-I'm sorry Sir, I will go-”_ You stammered, leaving the tray on the couch in front of the velvet one he was sitting on.

You started to back up, your face must be a new color of red by this time, your breathing in shaky exhales. You covered your face partially in shame and to avoid seeing him. Your skin burned- _not of embarrassment_.

“Please, be my guest.” He said carelessly,  _shamelessly,_ in a hoarse voice as he gestured with his hand in the air and then into the couch beside you. He even had the audacity to smirk.

You opened your mouth to protest again.

“Stay.”

This time it was not an invitation.

You shut up, sitting on the couch without further protest. Your legs crossed, you clutched your purse partially in fear by realizing  _what he might do_. You realized what danger you might be on, you didn't know him, you only knew that only certain  _dangerous_ people came here and that you were in a soundproof room alone with one of them right now.

He watched you, as if he was deciding what he would do, and the idea of that shouldn't  _do things to you._

“ _Oh honey_ , what am I going to do with you?” His voice mocking.

He was acting so calm, as if you haven't just walked in him. As if you weren't burning in shame more than he would instead.

You tried not to look down where his underwear was, but somehow looking at his eyes instead was even worse.

“You are playing a dangerous game, doll. You know my name, but do you know who I am?” He said, resting his hand on his cheek, looking at you down. “You saw me. You saw how hard I am right now. Back there in the lobby...I think we had chemistry."

He adjusted on the couch, the silk robe fluttered open by the action. Finally exposing the chest hair he had kept not so hidden from everyone, but you could steal a glance from his stomach too. Acapulco leaned; arms extended in the back of the couch, resting. His neck exposed more as he waited. Awaiting. Expecting. Expecting in what were you were going to say, about the blunt proposal he had just done. Expecting in seeing if your desire was enough for you to give in and take what you wanted despite the shame of it all.

He watched you, his eyebrow raised expectantly. The scar across his face. The licking of lips as he waited for your answer.

You stood up, shaky movements as you walked to him. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and he licked again his lips, as if he couldn't wait. You finally looked down to his underwear.

_He certainly couldn't._

You went towards him, and before a moment of hesitation, you sat in his lap. The weight suddenly below you, you above you displayed for him to see. The silk of the robe he was wearing didn't manage to fully cover his naked body. You realize he was burning too.

“Thank you, sir.” You said just to fulfill his ego.

He kissed you, not any putting any show, none of you are. None of you  _cared_. Your hand went immediately to his shoulders, using them as leverage to hold yourself still. Acapulco's own hands went to your hips, and he groaned in your mouth bringing you closer to you.

“You are such a bitch, aren't you?” His mustache rubbed your neck as his mouth moved into your skin. You shivered. “Don't you have any dignity instead of throwing yourself to me like such a whore?”

He bit your lower lip, mouth open, teeth clacking. Your hands slide his silk robe off, and finally, your nails could dig into his shoulders. You searched for his chest, you searched in touching him more, in feeling the burn of his skin. Acapulco pulled you closer, one hand went to your hair, grabbing it, and making your lips sore.

You could feel his erection below you twitching, and you moaned as he dug his nails into your hips, making them move into him. He was using you to grind into you, and  _you just let him_.

“Fuck, aren't you desperate.” He said as you were moving your hips on your own, as he no longer needed to guide you.

You ran your hands through his hair, your fingers disappeared in brown. He made a particularly harsh bite while kissing you, making you pull it by accident.

He whined.

You pulled back, and you notice that he followed your lips. You stared at him, head cocked by a side. Acapulco avoided your gaze.

You smiled, leaning back into him.

“You are not the only one who is desperate here.” You whispered in his ear, and a shiver went running through him.

The sudden overwhelming feeling of power. The hardness pressing into you was proof. You liked the whine he made when you pulled his hair, and you tried it again. Sure enough there was a needier whimper again by the action.

Your hips moved more, your ass pressing into his boxers. You were breathing harder;  _he_  was breathing harder.

He must noticed you had noticed, because he closed his green eyes in shame.

“Tell me if I'm wrong,” You speak in the same sweet mocking tone he had to you. “But I am the only one here doing you a favor in letting you fuck me  _darling._ ”

You grabbed him by his shoulders and using all your force, you push him down.

His back hit the couch, the hair disheveled over the cushions. He blinked trying to make sense of what just happened. Your hands went to his now exposed chest, and you positioned your hips so you were pinning him.

You really liked having him underneath you.

“ _Oh ho_ , so now the bitch wants to play brave.” He snarked, but you know he only did it to pretend that he didn't enjoy it too much. 

Acapulco started to undo the buttons of your dress shirt, almost losing patience and wanting to just rip them off, but you stopped him, instead making his hands unbutton your dress pants. They easily sleep off and drop to the floor along with your shirt.

_Only two layers between him and you._

Your chest against his, and he whined into the kiss, your hands now know to grab his hair and pull him closer. Your hand snaked down to his boxers, that before you even entered the room had been begging for attention. You found his bulge, and gently cupped it, making his lips stop for a moment just to arched his neck and moan.

You started rubbing it, stroking the outline as the dampness of the cloth grew more, and now you were the one who watched. Him making small moans now that you had stopped to kiss him. Being able to hear him freely without your lips getting in the way.

You stopped. He opened his eyes, and saw you.

_“You bitch-”_

You stopped him with a hand on his throat.

His chest moved, and you just stared at him. His eyes wide in surprise, and you felt his cock twitch in your hand. Your fingers in his throat moved, still expecting for him to protest. You felt him swallow, and then your hand on his boxers resumed what they were doing, but this time they were inside of it.

Acapulco made the prettiest whine you have ever heard.

You continued stroking him until you could feel him leaking in your fist. The other still pressed in his windpipe, the more, the more precum dripped in your palm. The slick sounds increased by it, and he was trying to stop you. He tried to regain control in you, his hand touching your shoulders and rubbing your neck to distract you. But it didn't last, his stomach and his hips moving as he tried to gain more friction from your hand.

You gave him a last stroke, before you moved down his body. 

Acapulco rose both eyebrows clearly in confusion. It was not the first time he had let someone manhandle him, and he didn't expect you to go between his thighs when you were taking everything you wanted from him.

Your hand slid over the soft chubby stomach. You wanted to focus it on it more, but maybe another day, right now there was something that demanded you more your attention. Your fingertips trailed down his happy trail. They reached his boxers, and you held him by his hips while your tongue passed over the outline of his cock in the confined cloth. You mouthed it. His hips moved into your mouth, your fingers dug into his skin trying to keep him in place.

Your thumbs teased the waistband, before they make their way down his legs. You looked at his cock. It was a deep color of red and it arched to the inside. It was slightly bigger than average, and it twitched, precum dripping off through the length. You didn't give him time before it's was in your mouth.

His hand went into your hair immediately, pulling it harshly. He was moaning, his hips moving into you to get deeper into your throat. What you can't take you stroke it with your hand, sometimes pulling off to suck his balls. Your nails dug into his hips harder as he was quickly losing control.

You looked up to watch him, tears in your eyes from trying to take it all and how your jaw ached. He was looking at you from above, painting, and with hands gripping the cushion as he tried not to cum.

“You don't get your cock sucked that often, do you?” You said before you resumed the focus of your lips on the head, your tongue meanwhile circled it. You began to taste the saltiness of his precum. “I imagine it's the other way around.”

You lapped your tongue over the head, and he was whining pathetically now as you close your eyes before deepthroating him. You didn't get your gaze off him, and he panted with his mouth open.  _A dog._ He didn't know if to arch his neck and moan like a whore, or watch you suck him dry.

You loved seeing him losing control like this because of your mouth.

 _“S-stop-”_ He choked out weakly, grabbing your hair. You pulled off with an obscene pop.  

You refrained yourself to keep stroking him as Acapulco took a breath. He was trying to calm down, you could tell by the way he closed his eyes and exhaled.

You sat again on his chest. Your underwear still on you, but you could feel his sweaty chest touch your equally affected skin. His fingernails dug into your hip, finally him getting the last layer between both of you off.

You shivered. The air hitting your burning naked skin.

“Sorry about that, had to turn it on.” Acapulco said without any trace of apology in his voice. “Is hot in here.”

And his fingers traced your skin, the cold air hitting you helping with the goosebumps that surged all over your body.

His hands went down your stomach before he pushed two fingers into you, curling them slightly, making your nails dug harder in his chest. You bit his lips, drawing blood. This wasn't caring; this was just the feeling of desperation in wanting to fuck, and mark, and  _take._

He pulled his fingers out. He looked at you, and you stroked him on your hand, before positioning yourself above. You slowly entered him, breathing hard, feeling so  _full_.

 _“Fuck.”_ You groaned when you entered him completely, his hand dug into your hips surely to leave bruises.  _Good._

He waited a minute, before you started to move. Your legs raised you up in his cock, before going down.

You pushed him down, back again in the couch, while your hands leaned on his chest. He panted, trying to move you more, and your thighs shook trying to give him the pace he needed.

The distinctive sound of skin hitting skin accompanied by slick rhythmic sounds that echoed in the room. The distinctive moans you had grew to love hearing from him. Your hand went again to his neck and pressed on it and he whined on it, silently thanking you for it.

He really looked pretty like this. And you were the one provoking it. You could feel his cock twitch inside you, and you closed your eyes too, nails digging into the chest below you.

You pressed on his neck more. You could feel him close as you too moved your hips.

 _“Please.”_ He pleaded as you can tell he is over the edge, tears rolling off his cheeks. His voice bearly a whisper below your hands.  _“Please, I'm going to-_ ”

He threw his head back and you felt him finish inside you with a loud moan. You cursed out his name. The image of him pleading below you too much as you soon followed him.

You collapsed into him, your body moving along his breathing. You closed your eyes, and felt him move but you were already drifting into sleep.

……

When you woke up you were alone in an unknown bed. It's the room from the hotel, it's still night. You looked down to see a silk robe in you.

 _Acapulco_.

You saw a white business card above your purse resting on the nightstand, and you picked it up. There are some numbers scribbled down. A phone number. You turned it around, and you see there's something handwritten in pen.

_Had unexpected business to attend to._

_We should talk when I come back for you, doll._

_\- A._

**Author's Note:**

> Had to cut half of the content bc it was too shameful to even publish.  
> kudos and comments validate my shameful existence.


End file.
